


【白魏】吃醋

by sssyl926



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 山花 - Fandom, 白魏 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssyl926/pseuds/sssyl926





	【白魏】吃醋

　　白首富很气。  
　　他气不长眼的小富二代敢觊觎他的人，气刚被标记的小明星不知检点，更气自己把自己框在“金主”的身份里，不能去责问什么。  
　　男人看着冲上热搜的视频里，在他面前逆来顺受冷冷清清的Omega笑开了花，没骨头似的倚在弟弟身上，嘴角的梨涡是白首富陌生的弧度——魏什么鲜少在他面前笑得这么开心。那被倚着的小孩儿不闪不躲，长臂一伸把人捞进怀里，宠溺一笑便摸上魏什么的头，动作娴熟得让白首富红了眼，他甚至都没这样揉过他的小明星。  
　　偏偏那小孩儿是黄家玩票的小公子，手里握着国内几家最大的娱乐公司，强龙压不过地头蛇，纵使他是首富也动不得。  
　　小明星在他向来面前天真乖顺，但是白首富知道，他的Omega是个在娱乐圈摸爬滚打了十年的老油条，怎么做对自己有利，那家伙是最知道的。所以魏什么才能不得罪一个人混得如鱼得水，所以魏什么的第二性别才一直对外瞒得死死的，除了他没一个人知道。  
　　那黄家的小子连魏什么的第二性别都不知道就敢表现出这么多的喜欢？  
　　还是魏什么告诉了那小孩儿？又或者……那小孩儿通过什么方式知道了？  
　　魏什么那么聪明，黄家对他会有多大的助力，他不会不知道。  
　　白首富不敢细想，压着怒气下车，甩上车门的动作“咣”地一声，吓得司机一机灵，随即松了口气。司机即使是个Beta都能闻到空气中凛冽的松木味，像是被皑皑大雪压了厚厚的一层，让人忍不住地直打寒战。沉稳的老总许久没生过这么大的气，司机不知为何，更不敢问，只能祈祷着祖宗别在车上发作炒了他。  
　　白首富每次来魏什么这儿都会提前打个招呼，但今天没有。他一边期盼着小明星能跟以往一样认出他的脚步声，他一走近就知道给他开门，一边又害怕着公寓里的魏什么不是一个人，而是跟别的Alpha在一起，甚至是Beta——毕竟他的小明星人缘好到让人奇怪。  
　　不对，现在应该叫大明星了。  
　　Alpha想着，讽刺地摇了摇头，走到公寓门口，下意识地敛了敛过于凛冽的信息素，失落地发现并没有人给他开门。他从包里摸出从没用过却一直放在最外层的钥匙，刚准备插进锁眼，门忽然从里边被打开，一股百利甜的甜香扑面而来。  
　　“白总？您怎么来了？”魏什么穿着黑色的睡袍，带子松松垮垮地系在腰间，胸口白皙的嫩肉露出一大片，好看的锁骨大咧咧地暴露在空气中。他的表情十分惊讶，眼神挣扎又闪烁，迎白首富进门的动作还有些不知所措，洞察力极强的Alpha立刻发现了小明星的拘谨，狐疑地瞥了一圈，并没什么可疑。  
　　除了沙发上那张被压在抱枕底下只露出一个角的纸。  
　　白首富没立即走过去——他竟然还端着作为金主的傲劲儿，出口的话也是带着刺的：“我买的地儿，我包的人，我还不能来了？你还真当自己是主子了？”  
　　魏什么听了这话，闪着光的眼睛立马敛了下去，低眉顺眼的模样没一点生气，机器人似的。一句关心被人这样刻意误解、刺伤，这人却连一声反驳都没有，就这么站着让人羞辱，只有很仔细才能看出来魏什么的睫毛微颤、肩膀发抖，总算是有点人气儿。  
　　白首富在心里啐了自己一口，恨不得把自己没个把门儿的嘴撕了，可看着Omega逆来顺受的模样怒火更甚——他最看不得魏什么在他面前恪守金丝雀的准则，一举一动都跟尺子量过似的，不少一分也不超过一点，他恨透了魏什么的这份知趣。  
　　白首富压住继续出言刺伤别人的冲动，后知后觉地发现自己身体发热，下意识地吸了吸鼻子，总算是发现了房间里的不对劲。  
　　空气里的百利甜酒味浓得过分，几乎凝固成了液体往白首富的鼻子里钻，Alpha口干舌燥地看了魏什么一眼：“你发情期了？”  
　　“……没。”魏什么犹豫着回答，一脸窘迫。  
　　今天不是发情期的日子，Omega站得端正的样子也不像是有什么状况，白首富长长地呼出一口气，放缓了语气：“信息素紊乱？你趁早去医院看看，第二性别暴露以后糊了我岂不是白捧你了。”  
　　得，一句关心也能让你说成这样，你说句好话能死是吧，活该人家喜欢黄家那个小子，比你温柔，又比你年轻，还有钱。  
　　白首富在心里骂自己，又有些挫败，他嘴是毒，但向来有分寸，偏偏对着魏什么就不受控制，一点办法都没有，向来自信的人破天荒地真的开始害怕自己被一个还没成年的小屁孩比下去。  
　　“我知道。”Omega声音闷闷的，难得没顺着白首富，竟然出声赶人：“白先生您也看到我的情况了，您在这也不方便，要是没什么事的话就早点回去休息吧。”  
　　连白总都不叫了，改叫白先生了。  
　　一听这话，白首富彻底火了，也不压抑自己一直收着的信息素，冷冽的松木味一下子爆开，冲得魏什么甚至下意识哼了一声。  
　　“有了新傍家就是不一样啊。”白首富怒极反笑，“连我都敢赶了。”  
　　他说着，扣住魏什么的手腕给人脸朝下甩到床上，动作粗鲁极了，把Omega摔得头昏眼花。白首富趁着魏什么晃神，欺身压了上去，一把扯下堪堪搭在小明星身上的浴袍，嘴唇覆上对方后颈的腺体，粗糙的舌苔磨蹭了两下，牙齿就狠狠咬了下去。  
　　“嗯——”魏什么被带得动了情，腰身一下子软了下去。前不久刚被彻底标记的Omega又被折磨起后颈，腺体钝痛，酥麻感却顺着脖子传到尾椎。魏难耐地夹着蝴蝶骨，后穴一缩，一股水被挤出来，洇湿了内裤。  
　　“白总——别——”  
　　白首富放开身下人的后颈，手指探进魏什么的嘴里不让那人说出拒绝的话，另一手顺着魏什么赤裸的腰身滑下去，捏了两把手感极好的臀肉就直奔主题，意料之中摸到一手粘腻。  
　　Alpha满意地勾起嘴角扒掉魏什么的内裤，早已挺立的欲望在对方的臀缝磨蹭了几下就顶在了穴口，却没想到小明星竟然挣扎起来，坚硬的性器一歪戳在柔软的臀肉上，Omega红着眼睛转头乞求：“不要……求您了，白总。”  
　　几年了，除了被操到告饶，魏什么还从来没认真求过白首富。  
　　若是别的事儿，就算天上的星星白首富也给这人摘了来，但是现在，这样的请求只会让白首富的怒火更甚。  
　　年长的Alpha沉默着，眸色一沉，不由分说地按住Omega线条流畅的腰身，腰身毫不留情地一记深顶，随着魏什么一声婉转的呻吟，Omgea紧致潮湿的穴肉就这么被挤开，迫不及待地包裹上侵犯进来的柱体。  
　　可能是今天魏什么比较紧张的缘故，甬道里炙热的嫩肉夹得格外紧，吸得白首富低吼一声，头皮爽得发麻，几乎立刻就握着魏的腰身活动起来，逼出对方一声声情欲中夹杂着委屈的娇喘。  
　　松木的味道包裹住百利甜的甜香，如同白首富胯下的动作一样，一下下侵犯深入，钻进魏什么的鼻子里，让他晕乎乎地浑身发软，心里想要拒绝，可身体却恨不得缠上白首富，让对方更加用力、更加粗鲁，他甚至觉得自己的每个毛孔都在大张着渴望Alpha的味道。  
　　可他没忘记沙发上的那张纸写着什么，有所顾忌地撑起身子不让重量压在肚子上，也不让白首富顶得太深。但Omega的意图瞬间被Alpha发现，只换来更加用力的顶弄和过分的侵犯。白首富捞起魏什么的身子，硬是把人顶得爬上了床跪趴着，他长臂一伸，大手强硬地压着魏什么的腰身，Omgea圆润的臀翘得更高，Alpha的性器也进得更深。  
　　“啊嗯——不、不行——”魏什么甚至没力气撑起自己的身子，他无力地趴在自己的手臂上，屁股撅得老高任人非礼，他觉得自己越来越湿，黏腻的液体甚至顺着大腿根流下来。魏什么的眼睛瞬间蒙上了一层雾，也不知是委屈还是爽的，腰身受不住地颤抖，却又无意识地配合着白首富的抽插小幅度扭动，让人根本停不下来欺负他的动作。  
　　“不行？”白首富眉毛一挑，冲着魏什么的生殖腔狠狠顶弄了一下，操得Omgea叫出泣音。他残忍地瞄准那里，每一下都用了十成十的力气，不悦地开口：“以前不是很耐操吗？现在有别人疼了，这就不行了？”  
　　魏什么不知道白首富到底在想什么，他甚至逾越地以为白首富是在吃醋。但年长的Alpha向来拎得清，他俩的关系也仅仅是包养和被包养，从头到尾有不该有的想法的人只有他。  
　　他还没来得及细想，混沌的大脑和汹涌而来的快感就不容许他思考，身体深处一阵阵战栗，过于强烈的快感席卷而来，与之伴随的是让人落泪的疼痛，但以现在的情况，这份疼痛也不过是调味剂罢了。  
　　Omgea本能地撑起身子，纤细的手臂不住颤抖，内心深处本能的恐惧让他想要逃离，但胯骨却被Alpha大力握住往后，魏什么只能被白首富一下下不知轻重地顶撞生殖腔，费力地保护住自己的肚子。  
　　“白、白总——唔——”白首富最喜欢魏什么磕磕绊绊地叫他，仿佛在撒娇把他的姓氏叠着叫似的，他俯身覆在魏什么的背上，手握住Omega捂着肚子的手，连喷在对方耳边的喘息都是温柔的，可身下的动作却一如既往地不容置疑，顶端一下下戳弄Omega甬道深处令人狂乱的小口，直给人操得哭了出来。  
　　“不、嗯！啊——”  
　　终于，Omega连最后一道防线都溃不成军，最深处的生殖腔为Alpha打开，又瞬间被塞满，痛得魏什么抓乱了床单，只一瞬铺天盖地的快感就顶替了痛觉，Omega淌着水儿接纳，让人脸红的甜腻叫声回荡在卧室里。  
　　魏什么觉得自己的每一根汗毛都树了起来，他等待着白首富的下一记深顶，但让人又爱又恨的顶弄却没有如约而至。生殖腔和缩进的甬道叫嚣着不满足，Omega哼唧着转头，翘臀抵着白首富的小腹画圈，泪眼朦胧地恳求Alpha的施舍：“白总——”  
　　白首富圈着身下的人，难耐的吻落在魏什么的眼睛上，生硬的话语里竟能听出点卑微的请求：“小魏，给我生个孩子吧。”  
　　巨大的喜悦涌上来，魏什么瞬间就哭了出来，眼泪一滴一滴地砸在床单上扩散成神色的原点，他哽咽着点头，还没等近一步解释就被迫不及待地压着操弄，一句囫囵话都说不出来了。  
　　孩子……已经有了。  
　　他想这么告诉白首富，就算被人弃之不顾也无所谓。  
　　Alpha再一次咬住魏什么的后颈，百利甜的味道顺着味蕾钻进白首富的体内，他像是喝醉了酒一样，心脏砰砰地跳，兴奋极了。生殖腔太紧了，嫩肉收缩着包裹吸吮，夹得Alpha也不住低哼。他舔着Omega红肿的腺体，一次次顶到最深处，操得魏什么哭喊着抓住床单到达高潮。  
　　温热的液体喷在龟头，最敏感的顶端被绞住，Omega体内的软肉狠狠收缩讨好Alpha，白首富几乎也在同一瞬间低吼着射精成结。  
　　“白、白总，我……”寂静了半晌，Alpha的结还是卡在体内，魏什么小心地动了动身子，感觉好像没什么不适，心总算放了下来。他喘息着想说些什么，白首富却也与此同时开了口：“刚刚的话，你别当真。”  
　　魏什么硬生生地住了嘴，情潮退去恢复正常的眼眶又重新红了起来，他张了张嘴欲言又止，最终还是一个字都没说。  
　　白首富心尖也疼，既然决定放手，那刚刚一时情动脱口而出的话对魏什么来说就是困扰，他只能收回。Alpha想像了一下魏什么跟黄明昊站在一起的画面，连呼吸都是涩的，他叹了口气，给魏什么逃跑的机会：“你是不是有什么事瞒着我。”  
　　承认，我就放你走。不承认，你这辈子就只能耗在我这了。  
　　“您……知道了？”魏什么垂着眼睛，不否认的话让白首富几乎红了眼睛。  
　　Alpha刚要说些“好聚好散”的场面话，Omega压抑着哭腔的声音就让他哽住嗓子说不出一个字。  
　　“您别担心……我没别的想法，这几天是没空，明天有时间了我就去医院。”除了性事，白首富已经很久没见过魏什么这么……生动的样子。  
　　脆弱的，让人心疼的，眼泪一滴滴的好像砸在白首富心里似的，让他也跟着疼得心肝直颤。  
　　“小魏……”白首富情不自禁地喊了一声，又想起魏什么话语里奇怪的信息，“你去医院干嘛？”  
　　Omega正伤心难过，没发现Alpha语气里的疑惑丝毫不像知道真相的样子，有些痛恨地想：这人何必明知故问，再确认一遍。  
　　魏什么咬了咬嘴唇，艰难地开口：“把孩子打了啊……”  
　　Omega心情波动着，腺体失灵了似的，混着松木香的百利甜味弥漫在空气中，悲伤得仿佛有了实体。  
　　白首富僵硬了几秒钟，脑子里轰地一声，想起沙发上只露出一个角的白纸，想起魏什么满屋乱窜的信息素，想起刚刚Omega一直尝试着护住肚子……  
　　“别、别打！”面对数不清零的大单子白首富都没结巴过，这时候竟然连两个字都说不明白，“我、我的？？”  
　　魏什么楞了一下，随即自暴自弃，气得转身一巴掌糊在白首富脸上，后穴里的性器也滑了出来：“白先生！我是对您动了不该有的感情，您也不至于这样羞辱我吧！”  
　　白首富几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，反应过来以后也不顾火辣辣的脸颊，无视掉Omega反抗的动作紧紧拥住魏什么。  
　　“咱们结婚吧。”  
　　听了这话，魏什么挣扎的动作逐渐变小，他自私地想应下来，出口的却是：“白先生，您不用这样，这孩子您要是想要，我可以给您生，就当我报答您这几年的照顾了。”  
　　“不是奉子成婚！”白首富当然明白魏什么在想什么，赶忙反驳，心里话却怎么也没法接着说出来，看着魏什么惊讶的眼神，哽了半天才嗫嚅着小声嘟囔出一句：“我想跟你结婚……”  
　　专业白·傲娇·首富翻译机魏什么震惊地直接问了出来：“你喜欢我？？？”  
　　白首富难得红了脸，只点头，说什么也不好意思再多说一句了。  
　　  
　　#白首富魏什么婚礼# 爆  
　　#魏什么怀孕# 爆  
　　#白首富 魏什么#  
　　#魏什么是Omega#  
　　一个月后，金主和小明星在微博热搜买了别墅。


End file.
